She Came In Through the Bathroom Window
by KWright
Summary: Sam and Dean struggle to cope with tortured minds; but, it starts raining CRAZY. Hunters appear from the future, followed by Demons, and while Castiel helps, one young Hunter takes the Impala for a JOYRIDE. The ensuing romp to recover Dean's "baby," and solve the mystery ends with healing. Features the angel Lailah, the one who comes by night. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.


SUPERNATURAL

"She Came In Through The Bathroom Window"

TEASER  
FADE IN:  
Super Title: LEBANON, KANSAS

1 INT. BUNKER. WASHROOM - MORNING 1

Joe Cocker's "She Came In Through The Bathroom Window" is  
cranked. On the bathroom floor, WEND, 20, opens her eyes. She  
is dressed in black tights, a long buttoned white shirt,  
black belt, and an open baggy black cardigan with the crest  
torn off the breast pocket. Her hair is Goth black in two  
thick braids. With large wondering eyes she gazes up at a  
high SKYLIGHT and FAN. The bathroom is STEAMY, recently  
vacated by DEAN.

WEND'S gaze shifts to the dripping FAUCET. She moans and  
rises shakily to the sink and grabs a large GLASS BEER MUG  
and fills it with water. She drinks thirstily. She pauses and  
uses a rumpled TOWEL to wipe the mirror. She frowns in  
confusion shaking her head. Her gaze falls on a PORN MAGAZINE  
on the counter. Her expression in the mirror turns to horror  
as she contemplates every woman's fear.

2 INT. BUNKER. DEAN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS. 2

Freshly dressed and showered, DEAN UNDOCKS the MUSIC and  
whirls into the hall. He hears the CRASH of a GLASS  
SHATTERING in the sink.

3 INT. BUNKER. HALLWAY. CONTINUOUS. 3

DEAN  
Hang on to the soap, Sammy! It's a  
life skill.

SAM appears at the end of the hall and looks at DEAN  
quizzically. They segue to Hunter mode. SAM grabs a WEAPON  
and DEAN ducks into his room to collect a DUFFLE BAG and  
WEAPON. They position themselves on either side of the  
bathroom door.

SAM  
Cas? Cas is that you?

DEAN  
Cas? Hey? Are you all right?

DEAN nods to SAM and TURNS the handle. They rush in.

4 INT. BUNKER. WASHROOM - CONTINUOUS 4

WEND, terrified, plasters herself against the far wall.

BLACKOUT

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE  
FADE IN:

5 INT. BUNKER. WASHROOM. 5

WEND shakes her head in confused terror as DEAN and SAM press  
in.

DEAN  
Who the hell are you?

SAM  
What are you?

WEND  
I don't know. I-

WEND swallows. DEAN and SAM begin their ritual of SALT, HOLY  
WATER, and SILVER. They exchange glances before DEAN pulls a  
BLADE to test her blood. Instead, SAM suddenly grabs WEND and  
shoves her in front of the mirror.

SAM  
What are you doing here? How'd you  
get in here?

WEND  
I don't know. I don't remember.  
(She looks at the vertical  
bleeding slash on her  
inside arm)  
I broke your glass.

DEAN and SAM regard her BLEEDING ARM, exchange looks and DEAN  
puts his BLADE away. WEND GASPS and points to the PORN  
MAGAZINE. WEND struggles to escape. DEAN holds her arms  
behind her.

WEND (CONT'D)  
You've drugged me. That's why I  
can't remember. You're going to use  
me to make a pervert animate film.  
Oh, please, just let me go.  
I'll give you anything you want.  
Money or, or, or. I won't talk if  
you let me go now-

SAM sweeps the MAGAZINE into the TRASH glaring at DEAN.

SAM  
No. That's not what... We're not  
going to hurt you, or make any  
films. Listen to me.  
We never gave you any drugs. We  
just want to know what you're doing  
here in our home.

DEAN  
We want to help. Tell us who you  
are, where you're from... Maybe we  
should take her to the dungeon  
until-

WEND goes ballistic trying to get out the door. On either  
side DEAN and SAM grab her and lift her moving into the hall.

6 INT. BUNKER. HALL - CONTINUOUS 6

A scuffle ensues. WEND puts her feet on either side of a  
doorway and is scrunched up like a pretzel. WEND CLIPS DEAN a  
good one in the mouth.

7 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON. 7

WEND is in a chair and SAM HANDCUFFS one wrist.

SAM  
(Checks for marks)  
Not a Vampire or victim. Here.

SAM finds an ANTI-DEMON POSSESSION TATTOO on the back of her  
neck. A bandage is now on WEND'S arm. DEAN examines her  
fingers. The word WEND is on the inside of one finger, while  
strange SYMBOLS are on another.

DEAN  
Wend. I get it. Wednesday. Like  
that creepy girl on the Addams  
Family.

WEND  
What? I'm creepy? Says the  
sketchball.

SAM  
Are you a hunter? You have this.

SAM shows her his tattoo.

DEAN  
Too scrawny for a hunter.

WEND  
Your split lip says something else.

DEAN  
Lucky shot.

WEND  
Or a fast one.

Half rising, WEND kicks DEAN in the gonads. SAM pushes her  
back in the chair. DEAN copes gradually.

SAM  
Hey, hey, hey. Listen. Look at me.  
We are not going to hurt you, or  
make films, or whatever. We just  
want to know why you're here. You  
broke into our place. We're  
justified in knowing why. We won't  
harm you... You can't remember, can  
you? If you truly don't remember,  
we'll try to help you sort it out,  
but you're going to have to  
cooperate.

WEND  
Well, excuse me. My Stockholm  
Syndrome hasn't kicked in yet.

SAM  
You're not a captive-

WEND yanks on her HANDCUFFS.

DEAN  
Those aren't coming off until you  
understand we're the good guys.

WEND  
Really? Then, Oh, my, what a big  
lip you have. Oh, my, what a big  
dumb you have.

DEAN  
How the hell did she get in here  
through all this warded concrete?  
An Angel?

SAM  
Fallen angel?

An ALARM goes off. SAM and DEAN exchange looks.

DEAN  
I haven't had my coffee yet.

8 EXT. BUNKER. GROUNDS. MORNING 8

BEND (25) is flat on his back, moaning. He is tall, wiry with  
black hair in a pony tail. He is wearing a black leather  
vest. The word BEND is clearly visible on his chest with a  
large ANTI-DEMON POSSESSION TATTOO. His arm has a Voodoo Loa  
Eshu talisman of CROSSED PITCHFORKS. He rises slowly only to  
be met with DEAN'S KNIFE in his face.

9 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON - LATER 9

BEND and WEND are handcuffed to chairs. BEND is laid back,  
bemused; but there is lethal potential. DEAN examines BEND'S  
tats.

SAM  
Bend? Wend and Bend? You two know  
each other?

BEND and WEND shake their heads.

DEAN  
Look. Same. Another hunter.

BEND  
A hunter? I don't know what's going  
on. I woke up on the ground. I  
don't even remember who I am. But,  
I'm certain I'm not interested in  
hurting anyone.

SAM  
You're both trespassers and until  
we know otherwise, you're staying  
right here.

DEAN  
We want answers.

BEND  
Grill me all you want. I have no  
details. I wish I did.

DEAN  
Maybe you need persuasion.

BEND  
Man, you can use torture if you  
choose. I'll say whatever is  
necessary. Except, I'm telling you,  
I have zero.

CASTIEL enters and nods to SAM and DEAN, then narrows his  
eyes at the captives. WEND SNICKERS.

SAM  
Cas, we have mystery guests.  
Recognize them?

CASTIEL  
Well, no. There's a force blocking  
me. From whom, I couldn't say.

BEND  
A guy in a trench coat?

WEND  
I'm bracing for an epic flash.  
Not that I want to see anything  
from you creepers. It's kind of  
cliche isn't it?

DEAN  
There's not going to be any show.  
What are you, like 15?

WEND  
No. I go to university. The  
University of... My crest is  
missing.

DEAN  
Wow. They must have some tough  
prerequisites there.

BEND  
I'm not getting a perverse  
sensation. More like an instinct I  
should know you. Like allies.

CASTIEL  
Visceral knowledge. It may be all  
we have to go on. Tell us, on an  
intuitive level how you feel about  
us, about being here.

WEND  
(Sighs, nods closes eyes)  
I feel resentment, animosity...  
Mostly fear. But you... It's weird.

CASTIEL  
Say what comes to mind.

WEND  
Light. Peaches? Weeping. Sadness.  
Maybe it's a memory or something.

DEAN  
Or something.

WEND glares at DEAN. An ALARM goes off.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Are you kidding me?

10 EXT. BUNKER GROUNDS. 10

A strange slick clothed DEMON tests the force field around  
the Bunker. Confused, he determinedly slams against the force  
field only to REBOUND from it. SAM rushes him from one side  
while DEAN sneaks in behind to finish him off. A spiral cloud  
of RED SMOKE SCREAMS out of the DEMON'S mouth.

11 INT. BUNKER. LIBRARY - LATER 11

SAM is on the COMPUTER while DEAN fixes a drink.

SAM  
Breakfast?

DEAN  
It's ten a.m. somewhere.

SAM  
Not funny Dean. We have got to find  
a different way to deal. What we've  
been doing isn't working. I'm  
barely hanging on. I can't sleep.  
And self medication is not a long  
term viable solution. We have to  
make an effort to cope. Take some  
steps to keep from sliding.

DEAN  
Steps?

SAM  
I did some research. Coping  
strategies for high stress.

DEAN  
And?

SAM  
I made a list.

DEAN  
Tips. Let's see. Tip one, get  
counselling. That's a good one. If  
we did that, we'd be locked up  
doing the Thorazine shuffle in no  
time.

SAM  
Keep reading.

DEAN  
Two. Open up to a friend. OK. We  
could do that. Later. Tonight,  
maybe. Three. Meditation. Oh, Man.  
Not that Yoga-

SAM  
From what I hear, it works. I'm  
ready to try anything. Dean, I'm  
haunted. There isn't enough salt  
and fire on this earth to get rid  
of it all. No joke.

DEAN  
OK. OK. We'll get some DVD's, some  
mats, give it a go. Moving on. Tip  
four. Get fresh air every day. That  
I can do. I'm going out. I'll check  
the perimeter, reset the alarms.  
Take the car for a beer run. Maybe  
pick up some incense.

SAM  
I'm serious about this list.

DEAN  
I know. I'm down for some of it. In  
the meantime, post an A.P.B. on our  
guests. See if anyone knows  
anything. It's tough to heal when  
you're dealing with a house full of  
cuckoo.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN :

12 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON. 12

CASTIEL is sitting watching the prisoners.

WEND  
Winchester. What do you think when  
you hear 'Winchester'?

BEND  
Guns. Hunting. They think we're  
hunters.

WEND  
Hunting what?

BEND  
The most dangerous-

WEND  
Game. Ya. The short story.

BEND  
What does that mean? We hunt,  
chase, people?

WEND  
That's not necessarily bad. Maybe  
you're an FBI agent hunting  
criminals.

BEND  
Must have quit the police  
department. Not really dressed for  
it.

WEND  
Maybe you're undercover, a  
disguised agent, hunting evil  
doers.

BEND  
With all this black we could be  
vampires hunting our dinner.

WEND  
The thought of blood and meat makes  
me queasy. Pretty sure I'm vegan.

BEND  
Not me. I'm hungry. Cheeseburger.  
Side order of wings.

WEND  
Angel wings?

BEND  
No. Chicken.

WEND  
Bleh.

CASTIEL looks at the ceiling and VANISHES.

13 INT. BUNKER. COMPUTER ROOM - CONTINUOUS 13

CASTIEL appears behind SAM who is watching the prisoners on  
the SECURITY MONITOR.

CASTIEL  
You've been listening.

SAM  
Yes. It's spooky how they're  
getting it but not getting it.

CASTIEL  
They're beating all around the head  
of a nail.

SAM  
You're mixing metaphors. But, yes  
exactly.

CASTIEL  
We've been doing this wrong. We  
should be asking them what they do  
know. Save the interrogation for a  
demon. You shouldn't have killed  
him.

SAM  
Right, but a little late. Time to  
share what we know. Then see what  
makes sense. Let's bring them up.

14 INT. BUNKER. ENTRY -LATER 14

DEAN slams in.

DEAN  
Hi Home! I'm honey!

DEAN runs down the stairs and into the Library.

15 INT. BUNKER. LIBRARY - CONTINUOUS 15

DEAN freezes, upset that the prisoners are free. WEND is  
studying a SWORD at the table. BEND is eating a SANDWICH. SAM  
is Skyping on the COMPUTER while CASTIEL hovers.

OVER THE SHOULDER:

SAM watches BILLE, 30's, a hunter, on the COMPUTER SCREEN.

BILLE  
It's so calm here I had time for  
research.

SAM  
It's raining crazy here. What do  
you have, Bille?

ON THE COMPUTER SCREEN.

BILLE is seated in front of large CHAKRAS WALL HANGING  
surrounded by POST-IT NOTES with bizarre messages.

BILLE  
You probably know that 'wend' means  
a blended word: a portmanteau.  
Words blended together like  
'Brangelina'. 'WEND' is wend for  
Weekend. But 'Wend' can also mean,  
'wander to a place.' That's all I  
got for her.  
But, this Bend guy has a tat, the  
one with crossed pitchforks. That  
tat belongs to a N'Orleans band of  
hunters. T Joe Folle called me.  
And, none of them have ever heard  
of, or seen this guy before. They  
are beaucoup pissed off that he's  
using their tat. They offered to  
remove it for free if he ever has  
the brain sick notion to go down  
there. That's all I got. Hope it  
helps.

WIDE SHOT OF LIBRARY

SAM  
Thanks, Bille. It's a start.

DEAN  
N'Orleans. Does it ring a bell?

BEND  
No more than any other city or  
state. Nothing says 'home'.

DEAN drops his KEYS and a case of BEER on the table.

DEAN  
Isn't this cosy.

SAM  
We thought we'd try friendly  
persuasion. See what they know  
instead of what they don't know.

DEAN  
And?

CASTIEL  
They seem to know everything except  
relevant personal details.

WEND  
(Picks up DEAN'S KEY TAG)  
Isn't an Impala an antelope?

DEAN snatches the KEYS and puts them in his JACKET pocket.

DEAN  
My car.

WEND  
I expected you to be more of a  
serial killer van type.

SAM  
Play nice. Wend, tell us something  
else you know.

WEND  
OK. This sword has sigils and  
seals. It's made of silver and iron  
which makes it capable of killing  
ghosts, vampires, demons. It's sort  
of a one blade fits all. And, I  
have no idea how I know that. Let's  
see, the crosspieces for the Mona  
Lisa painting are made of sycamore.

BEND  
(frowning, muttering)  
La Mona Lisa.

WEND  
Uh, the human tongue is too big for  
the mouth. It never fits properly.  
Annnd, Having sex on a Ouija board  
brings one year of bad luck.

CASTIEL  
I wish she hadn't said that.

DEAN  
What the Ouija board?

CASTIEL  
No, the tongue. Now its  
uncomfortable.

They all sit trying to manage their tongues.

SAM  
OK. Random knowledge isn't helping.  
What about specifics? Like what's  
the date?

BEND  
It's a Sunday. Maybe early Monday.

WEND  
It's Tuesday to me. Definitely not  
Wednesday.

SAM  
Month? Year?  
WEND

May 2025.

BEND  
May 2025.

ALARM goes off again. Everyone RUSHES to arm.

DEAN  
(To BEND)  
Get a knife. Come on. Let's go.

CLOSE UP

BEND'S face. He senses something familiar, or odd, as he  
grabs a knife from a CASE and follows DEAN.

16 EXT. BUNKER GROUNDS. 16

A DEMON ASSASSIN from the future is trapped with the BUNKER  
FORCE FIELD behind him and the approaching HUNTERS; he lifts  
into the air. CASTIEL rises, too. CASTIEL lays his hands on  
the DEMON'S head. The DEMON droops unconscious in CASTIEL'S  
arms.

CASTIEL  
This time we get answers. I'm  
taking him inside.

CASTIEL vanishes with the DEMON.

17 INT. BUNKER. LIBRARY - MOMENTS LATER 17

DEAN, SAM, WEND and BEND arrive. DEAN takes off his JACKET  
and puts it on a chair. They move towards the dungeon.

DEAN  
No. You stay here.

WEND  
Why? I'm a hunter, too. You're not  
the boss of me.

DEAN  
You don't need to see this. Stay.

WEND  
And what? Make you a sandwich?

DEAN  
Hey. I did not say that. I'm not  
being sexist. You're just too damn  
young. She's stays. Final word.

DEAN stomps off to the dungeon followed by SAM and BEND.

WEND  
That's stellar! I'll just stay and  
suck my thumb in this lunatic  
lagoon.

Left alone, WEND picks up the SWORD and then goes to DEAN'S  
JACKET and removes the KEYS. She heads out.

18 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON. 18

The DEMON ASSASSIN is coming around in a chair. DEAN stands  
behind him and CASTIEL is directly in front. SAM and BEND  
lean on either side of the entrance. BEND dangles a KNIFE.  
They are INTENSE.

CASTIEL  
Why are you here?

The DEMON ASSASSIN grins. He is cold, sneering, his voice  
hollow. DEAN moves in with some HOLY WATER.

DEMON  
Ha ha ha. That's it? You're going  
to have to do better. The domain of  
men. It is disappointing.

DEAN  
And painful.

DEMON  
Bugs. Little squashable bugs.

19 INT. IMPALA. DAY 19

CLOSE ON WEND'S face as she starts the IMPALA. Her eyes pop  
at the RUMBLE of the motor. She adjusts the mirror.

ANGLE - OUTSIDE THE IMPALA as it PEELS away from the curb.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

20 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON. 20

CASTIEL  
You came for Wend. Why?

The DEMON smiles. DEAN gets in his ear.

DEAN  
I've been down, and inside, darker  
than you. I know how to make every  
demonic nerve-ending squeal.

DEMON  
Save your pillow talk for your blow  
up doll. I have no objection to a  
literate conversation with the  
obtuse angel here.

CASTIEL  
Why did you come for Wend?

DEMON  
I am an assassin. I am not told the  
'why' and I don't care to know.  
Ahhh! You can do that all day. I  
have no other knowledge about this  
assignment.

SAM  
Who sent you?

DEMON  
If I say his name, I am destroyed  
by him. If I do not say his name, I  
am destroyed by you. The true  
question is, 'with whom do I have a  
greater allegiance?' Answer: you  
lose.

CASTIEL  
How did you know Wend was here?

DEMON  
Many assassins are searching  
everywhere. An assassin was sent  
here before me. When he did not  
return, I was sent. Destroy me or  
not, more will come.

The DEMON takes in their non comprehending faces, smirks and  
tries again.

DEMON (CONT'D)  
I can tell them to come here, or my  
absence will tell them to come. Who  
knows how many? You cannot avoid  
the influx. Again, you lose.

CASTIEL shares a #DagBlammit #He'sRight look with DEAN and  
SAM.

Unnoticed, the DEMON raises quizzical eyebrows at BEND  
confused by his presence. BEND stares coldly back.

21 INT. IMPALA. HIGHWAY INTERSECTION - DAY 21

A VAN full of DEMONS sits at an intersection and watches WEND  
speed by in the IMPALA. Their DEMON heads turn as one.

ANGLE - OUTSIDE VAN. The VAN SPINS onto the highway in  
pursuit.

22 INT. BUNKER. DUNGEON. 22

The DEMON is slumped over. CASTIEL and DEAN wash their hands.

CASTIEL  
I can scramble his mind; take him  
to another place. It might confuse  
them for awhile.

SAM  
All right. We didn't learn much.

CASTIEL lays his hand on the DEMON and they both VANISH.

23 INT. IMPALA. FOUR LANE HIGHWAY - DAY 23

WEND sees, in the rear-view mirror, the DEMON VAN following  
her.

ANGLE - OUTSIDE THE IMPALA. The IMPALA GUNS it into the LEFT  
lane.

24 INT. BUNKER. LIBRARY. 24

DEAN, SAM and BEND take in the empty room.

BEND  
Wend's gone.

SAM  
Sword's gone.

DEAN grabs his JACKET.

DEAN  
Check the rest of the bunker. I'll  
check the... Oh, no no no no!

DEAN flies up the stairs.

25 EXT. IMPALA. FOUR LANE HIGHWAY - DAY 25

The DEMON VAN is in the right lane beside the IMPALA. WEND  
SCREECHES on the brakes, TURNS, CROSSES the MERIDIAN and onto  
the opposite two lane and heads back.

ANGLE - INSIDE THE IMPALA. WEND struggles with THE STEERING  
WHEEL.

WEND  
Why is this so bloody hard to  
steer?

26 EXT. BUNKER. STREET 26

SAM DRIVES up to DEAN with an ALTERNATE VEHICLE. Agitated,  
DEAN gets in SHOTGUN.

27 INT. ALTERNATE VEHICLE. CONTINUOUS. 27

SAM hands DEAN a G.P.S. DEVICE.

SAM  
Here. Already tracking her. See.

DEAN  
How did she get so far so fast?

BEND  
Speeding?

DEAN  
We can cut her off. Take the 24,  
then 6. Punch it. Punch it. Punch  
it!

28 EXT. IMPALA. HIGHWAY - CONTINUOUS 28

MUSIC: Everly Brothers, "Bye Bye Love" "There goes my baby  
with-a someone new. She sure looks happy, I sure am blue ..."

HIGH ANGLE

The DEMON VAN pulls along side the IMPALA and tries to slam  
it. WEND BRAKES and makes a U TURN and heads into oncoming  
traffic. The ONCOMING CARS all manage to get out of her way.  
She crosses the MERIDIAN again to get back on the OTHER side.

29 INT. ALTERNATE VEHICLE - CONTINUOUS 29

DEAN  
Wait. What? How can she be going  
East on that road? Oh, baby, I  
think I'm going to be sick.

SAM  
Which way?

DEAN  
She's coming back. Hard right.

SAM turns onto the highway.

30 EXT. IMPALA. HIGHWAY EXIT CIRCLE - CONTINUOUS 30

HIGH ANGLE

The IMPALA takes an EXIT RAMP, ironically passing a  
"SLOW/EXIT" sign.

The IMPALA whizzes around the EXIT CIRCLE with the DEMON VAN  
having difficulty keeping up.

The IMPALA CLIPS an "EXIT/MERGE" SIGN. The BUMPER is DENTED  
and the WINDSHIELD gets a baseball size SMACK.

31 EXT. ALT. VEHICLE. HIGHWAY EXIT CIRCLE. OVERPASS - CONTINUOUS31

CLOSE UP

DEAN'S face is visible through the passenger window of the  
ALTERNATE CAR. DEAN swears an INAUDIBLE blue streak as he  
WATCHES the IMPALA careen back onto the HIGHWAY.

32 EXT. IMPALA. FOUR LANE HIGHWAY - CONTINUOUS 32

The DEMON VAN pulls up on the IMPALA'S left. The IMPALA  
moves to the right of a SEMI. The DEMON VAN is visually cut  
off on the other side of the SEMI.

The IMPALA makes a hard right onto a side road.

The DEMON VAN tries to slow but is REAR ENDED.

A SIGN reads, "PEACH LAKE RESORT" as the IMPALA SMOKES by on  
a less populated road.

33 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET. 33

WEND parks The IMPALA parallel to the road behind some  
BUSHES, gets out, and runs to the FRONT STREET.

There is a short two-sided street of shops with "CRACKERS  
BAR," and a FRUIT/FLOWERS stand on one-side. On the other  
side, there are tourism shops: NUTS & CANDY, BASKETS, STIR  
CRAZY BISTRO, etc.

WEND hurries past CRACKERS BAR and pauses hungrily at the  
FRUIT/FLOWER stand.

MUSIC ENDS.(2:25)

MADDY, an older woman, wears a large crazy SUN HAT.

MADDY  
Can I help you? Some bananas or  
peaches, maybe?

WEND  
No. No thank you.

MADDY  
Are you sure, Darling? First one's  
on me.

WEND hurries on to the end of the street and starts to cross  
a field leading to a PLAYGROUND/BEACH area.

34 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET-CONTINUOUS 34

DEAN, SAM, and BEND pass The IMPALA unaware it is a few feet  
away. They park and get out.

DEAN  
It's here. She's here. There's just  
the one road.

CLOSE UP

BEND shakes his head and silently mouths DEAN'S last words.

BEND  
There's just the one road.

SAM  
First, we need to find her.

DEAN  
You two take that side.

SAM grabs a DUFFLE BAG and heads with BEND across the street.  
DEAN ducks into CRACKERS BAR.

35 INT. CRACKERS BAR. CONTINUOUS. 35

DEAN approaches the bartender, DAPH, 30's, wearing a large  
YOGA LOGO on her T shirt. DAPH is putting money in a TIP JAR  
that reads, "ONE TIP = ONE LESS BELIEBER." DEAN searches for  
a picture of WEND on his phone and reads DAPH'S NAME TAG.

DEAN  
Hi. Uh. Daph? I wonder if you can  
help me. Have you seen her around?

DAPH  
Mmmm. No. And I'd remember. I  
would've ID'd that one. Gee,  
missing girl. That always freaks me  
out. How long?

DEAN  
Just a couple of hours. We haven't  
pushed the panic button yet.

DAPH  
Those first two hours can be  
pivotal.

LEWY, 20's, cocky and overeager, clamps his hand on DEAN'S  
collar.

LEWY  
You're off your turf, pal.

DEAN  
I don't have time to play Hacky  
Sack right now.

LEWY  
I'm just asking you to leave  
nicely. Your choice: slow and easy,  
or fast and painful.

DEAN  
Funny, that's what your mama said  
last night.

Before LEWY can take a swing, he is seized from behind by  
ZERKO, 50's, an aging hunter dressed like a bad ass Biker.

ZERKO  
At ease, Lewy! Dean, are you  
Winning Chester! How are you man?

DEAN  
Zerko. Mad dog there.

ZERKO  
Learning. He's an H.I.T., Hunter in  
training. Doesn't know the faces  
yet. Walk with me.

LEWY sulks to a corner.

36 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET. ACROSS THE STREET.36

SAM and BEND hold up their phones to a group of TOURISTS  
comprising an assorted populace.

SAM  
Did anybody see her?

TOURISTS shake their heads.

BEND  
Anybody see her?

TOURISTS shake their heads.

CUT TO:

37 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET - CONTINUOUS 37

DEAN and ZERKO stroll up the street to the FRUIT/FLOWER  
stand.

ZERKO  
I'm as retired as I'll ever get in  
this business. I got your posts on  
Bend and Wend. You do know what a  
'wend' is don't ya? A blended word-

DEAN  
Ya. I do.

ZERKO  
And, Bend is a wend.

DEAN  
Bend? What's bend a wend for?

ZERKO  
'Bend' is a wend for 'bad friend'.  
Not like a really bad friend but  
the kind of friend you go out with  
for a couple of beers and then you  
get into trouble. Which reminds me,  
Maddy, can I get some flowers for  
my wife?

MADDY  
Roses?

ZERKO  
Actually, she prefers carnations.  
They have a cleaner scent.

DEAN  
What's the occasion?

ZERKO  
No occasion is the best occasion.  
Married, Dean.

DEAN  
Tips. You haven't seen Wend?

ZERKO  
Let's see her again. No. No.  
Happy colors and Baby's Breath.

MADDY  
May I have a look? Sure, I saw her  
a few minutes ago. She walked over  
there, towards the playground.

DEAN  
Later.

DEAN waves to SAM and runs towards the playground.

38 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET. ACROSS THE STREET.38

SAM collects BEND and they run to catch up to DEAN.

39 EXT. PLAYGROUND/BEACH AREA. 39

DEAN sees WEND on the swings and storms towards her. WEND  
gets up to meet DEAN.

DEAN  
Where's my car? So help me god if  
there's a scratch on her, I will  
Sit You Down!

WEND cocks her head unafraid, takes stance and raises her  
sword.

WEND  
Bring it.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

40 EXT. PLAYGROUND/BEACH AREA 40

WEND'S only sign of nervousness is the way she chokes up on  
her sword grip. DEAN is flabbergasted but then he gives a  
slow grin.

DEAN  
Bring it? Oh, I'm not afraid to  
open a can of whoop ass, all right.

Suddenly, six FUTURE DEMONS appear in a circle around DEAN  
and WEND. They are all poised about three feet off of the  
ground.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
To me, Wend.

WEND  
I can dance with a demon.

WEND and DEAN turn, on guard, back to back. The DEMONS drop  
to the ground.

From one angle SAM and BEND run towards them.

From the other angle ZERKO huffs along, brandishing a BLADE.

A melee ensues with WEND showing her quick skills with the  
sword. DEAN takes out his DEMON and turns to help WEND with a  
third.

SAM and BEND hack their way through a couple of DEMONS.

ZERKO takes out a Demon on DEAN'S blind side and gets sliced  
in the arm. When he goes down, CASTIEL appears and ZAPS the  
DEMON.

The DEMONS are scattered carnage while the HUNTERS and  
CASTIEL move into a circle.

WEND jabs her BLOODY SWORD into the ground and pulls it out  
wiping it clean. The others watch and begin flinking and  
wiping their blades.

ZERKO  
Never seen ones like this before.

SAM  
Time for an expert's opinion.

CASTIEL blazes a DEMON TRAP while SAM scrummages for a POTION  
BAG which he opens on the ground and adds BLOOD. DEAN throws  
a MATCH.

SAM (CONT'D)  
...Et ad congregandum... eos coram  
me.

CROWLEY APPEARS.

CROWLEY  
For the love of Lucifer. On the  
phone to... Sorry, I've been served  
a Moose Burger with a side of  
Charred Wings and Squirrel Nuts.  
Call you back. What is it?

SAM  
The demons?

CROWLEY  
Not my monkeys. Not my circus.  
Look, it's hell right now, so if  
it's amenable, I'd like to get on  
with snaking the pits and padding  
the cells.

SAM  
Why lie? Why not claim your demons?

CROWLEY  
Listen closely. I just said they're  
not mine. Can't even get a read on  
them. Check with your fourth floor  
fanaticos.

CASTIEL  
No. They are definitely demons.  
From the future.

CROWLEY  
Now that's ominous, for me. How far  
in the future?

CROWLEY and all the DEMONS VANISH. DEAN turns around to see  
ZERKO with FLOWERS on his sweet MOTORCYCLE burn a "U" turn.  
He pauses to wave at DEAN and ROARS off.

WEND  
What happened? Where did they all  
go?

CASTIEL  
Call Crowley back.

SAM adds more BLOOD to the opened POTION BAG. No one notices  
that the DEVIL'S TRAP has disappeared. A MATCH is thrown.  
CROWLEY REAPPEARS and REPLAYS, unaware this is his second  
visit.

CROWLEY  
For the love of Lucifer. On the  
phone to... Sorry, I've been served  
a Moose Burger with a side of  
Charred Wings and Squirrel Nuts.  
Call you back. What is it?

SAM  
The demons?

CROWLEY  
You mean hunters? Hello, you're new  
to class. Did you want to introduce  
yourselves? No? Odds and End? Bits  
and Bobs? Busy! Do say what you  
have to say.

SAM  
Demons? We were asking you about  
the demons.

CROWLEY  
What demons? When were you asking?  
... Crickets are singing? Bats in  
the belfry? Why am I surprised? An  
inevitable outcome. Wait. Ha.  
You've forgotten the trap. Really,  
boys. Now there's an omen. Get some  
therapy.

CROWLEY snaps his fingers and VANISHES. DEAN turns around to  
see ZERKO with FLOWERS on his sweet MOTORCYCLE burning a "U"  
turn. He pauses to wave at DEAN and ROARS off.

SAM  
It has to be Archangels. The time  
shifting-

CASTIEL  
It's powerful but completely  
blocking me. Mind erasing. Events  
are resetting. Crowley was unaware  
he was on replay. Also, Dean's  
friend. Crowley did not recognise  
the future demons.

SAM  
Or, they were never really here.

WEND  
But, we remember. We killed demons.  
And they're from the future?

Everyone nods.

CASTIEL  
They are hunting you, Wend.

DEAN  
You're drawing them in. You're  
like a magnet for evil psychos.

WEND  
Yourself included.

DEAN  
Why is it every time you open your  
mouth, I want to put a sock in it?

WEND  
Because you're a bully and a  
pervert?

41 EXT. PLAYGROUND. NIGHT - CONTINUOUS 41

They stand in the same position but it is suddenly NIGHT. A  
FIRE burns in their center. LAILAH'S LAUGHTER is heard.

CASTIEL  
Lailah. I should have realized.

SAM  
Layla. Like the song?

CASTIEL  
Different spelling but sentiments  
are comparable. She's 'by night'.

SAM  
An archangel?

CASTIEL  
Higher. A restorative angel. She  
follows direction from the  
Dominations. Lailah?

More LAUGHTER from LAILAH, 20's, who begins to take shape as  
a FEMALE SILHOUETTE outlined in BLUE LIGHT.

LAILAH  
Sweet Castiel. Come join with me.

CASTIEL  
Have you come to erase our memory?

LAILAH  
No. Only to heal. A godsend.  
Blessings. I am overdue. Such  
heaviness and wounding. Come join  
with me.

CASTIEL  
You won't harm us?

LAILAH  
Gentle Castiel. No harm. I have  
soothing balm and messages. Come.

CASTIEL takes two steps as though forced forward.

CASTIEL  
Messages from God?

LAILAH LAUGHS again. Castiel, shyly takes a few more steps of  
his own accord but stops to instruct the others.

CASTIEL (CONT'D)  
Shield your eyes.

DEAN  
Don't look.

SAM  
Cover your eyes.

CASTIEL moves to LAILAH and they join in a passionate embrace  
and kiss. CASTIEL turns into LIGHT and melds with the DARK of  
LAILAH. They SPIN until there is a great LIGHT BURST that  
VANISHES. CASTIEL REAPPEARS whole and winded on his knees.

CASTIEL  
Lailah wants to heal us. Help us.

DEAN  
How exactly?

CASTIEL  
Diminishing tortuous memories.

LAILAH, gowned, appears in human form beside DEAN who jumps.

LAILAH  
You have suffered much for  
humanity. Too unbearable for any  
one man. I apologize for not coming  
sooner. Chaotic times.  
I will kiss you and your times of  
torment will diminish and recede.

DEAN  
Will I forget? I can't forget what  
I-

LAILAH  
No. I offer healing. It's not  
bourbon and pie, but it's close.  
All agony will dissipate. Always,  
there is apprehension first, then  
terror, then bliss.

DEAN  
You had me at pie.

LAILAH moves in close to kiss DEAN who opens his mouth.  
LAILAH pulls back laughing.

CASTIEL  
Dean. She has to kiss your  
philtrum.

DEAN  
My what?

SAM  
Dean, close your mouth.

LAILAH  
For your time in hell.

LAILAH kisses DEAN'S philtrum.

42 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 42

- Clips from various episodic scenes of Dean's time in hell.  
END MONTAGE

DEAN is on his knees gasping.

LAILAH  
For your time under the mark of  
Cain.

DEAN  
No. I -

She kisses him.

43 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 43

- Clips from various episodic scenes of Dean's time under  
mark of Cain.  
END MONTAGE

DEAN is down. He puts his hands up to keep LAILAH from  
kissing him but he is unable. He writhes.

44 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 44

- Clips from various episodic scenes of Dean's times of pain.  
END MONTAGE

Shaken, DEAN rises to his knees.

DEAN  
No more.

LAILAH  
I'm done. You will feel lighter.

LAILAH turns to SAM.

LAILAH (CONT'D)  
Apprehension first, terror, then  
bliss. Your time as a demon and  
your thirst.

45 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 45

- Clips from various episodic scenes of SAM'S time as a demon  
with RUBY.  
END MONTAGE

SAM, on one knee, is shaking his head to clear it.

LAILAH  
Your time in the cage. This will be  
difficult.

SAM screams with his mouth closed as she kisses him.

46 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 46

- Clips from various episodic scenes of LUCIFER  
END MONTAGE

LAILAH breaks away from SAM and the FIRE FLARES up behind  
her. LAILAH speaks to the flames.

LAILAH  
Lucifer? Even now from the cage you  
fight me.

LAILAH moves in to kiss SAM again pressing him down to the  
floor as he spasms in agony. The others watch. The FLAMES  
RECEDE to a glimmer.

LAILAH (CONT'D)  
Once more for all your sacrifices.

SAM  
I can't-

LAILAH kisses him a third time.

47 MONTAGE - VARIOUS 47

- Clips from various episodic scenes of SAM'S times of pain.  
END MONTAGE  
LAILAH FLOATS to WEND.

LAILAH  
Poor child. Everyone and everything  
you have ever loved is gone. Now,  
they have no way to control you.  
You were about to take your life  
which is why I wiped your memory  
clean.

LAILAH holds up WEND'S arm to show the SCAR of her suicide  
attempt.

LAILAH (CONT'D)  
I rescued you. You are a critical  
being in the restoration of order.  
You will truly 'wend' your way. You  
will come and go. Run and hide.  
But, you must not die. I had no  
safe place to keep you.

LAILAH FLOATS to BEND.

LAILAH (CONT'D)  
That is when Bend, the hunter, came  
to rescue you. Bend suggested this  
place and this time. For that, I am  
grateful; but, foolishly, Bend  
followed. You must return to your  
time, without any knowledge of Wend  
or of this happening.

LAILAH moves to kiss BEND but stops and LAUGHS.

LAILAH (CONT'D)  
Castiel. You have touched this one.  
Already taken some memory from him.  
Keep Wend safe when she appears to  
you. We go and it is done.

LAILAH kisses BEND and they VANISH.

SAM  
Cas. You knew Bend? You erased a  
memory from him?

CASTIEL  
At Dean's request. Sorry, Dean. Her  
force field is formidable. I  
recognized him too late. That was  
Ben Braeden.

DEAN  
Ben? Lisa's Ben? Wait. Are you  
telling me that in this new  
improved future world order, Ben's  
a hunter?

CASTIEL  
Yes. It appears so.

DEAN  
Well, now I'm pissed. Ben's a  
hunter and we're stuck baby-sitting  
some Miley Montana twerking and  
bopping in and out of our lives?

SAM  
Dean!

WEND  
You think I want this? You heard.  
Everything and everyone I ever  
loved is dead. I chose death and I  
get this? You? I don't want to harm  
anyone or bring anyone grief. I'm  
out.  
Sorry about messing up your lives  
and your car. Here's your damn  
keys.

WEND throws the KEYS at DEAN.

SAM  
Wait. You've got to stay safe.  
Where can you go?

DEAN  
My car? Whadda ya mean 'messing up'  
my car?

SAM  
Dean!

CASTIEL  
I'll go after her. Wait here.

DEAN  
I want my car! If my car is messed,  
the belts coming off, for her and  
her sister!

SAM  
Wait. Dean. Hold up. Ha! Not sure  
she has a sister. Ha. Take a  
breath. Breathe.

DEAN  
Yoga class! Now?

SAM  
Just. Try, Dean. Ha. You're acting  
like dad when we, ha… Remember when  
we -

DEAN relaxes and begins to grin sheepishly.

DEAN  
The hubcaps. Ya, I remember. Ha. He  
lost it.

SAM  
You sounded just like him. Ha. The  
Belt Threat. You don't even have a  
belt. Ha Ha. Wow. Can't you feel  
that? Nothing. There's nothing.  
Feels so... Dean. No brain heat. No  
weight.

DEAN watches SAM spin slowly taking in the SUNRISE. DEAN  
exhales. They grin and marvel.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

48 EXT. PEACH LAKE. PIER - SUNRISE 48

CASTIEL and WEND sit side by side watching a peaceful lake  
sunrise. WEND is wiping tears off her face.

CASTIEL  
We will try to protect you here.  
Promise me, you must not take your  
life. I know. It must all seem  
strange.

WEND  
Strange day. This morning when I  
woke up I thought I was in  
purgatory. Everything was foggy and  
I sensed a terrible pending  
punishment. Then the demons came,  
and I thought, 'No, I'm wrong. This  
is hell.' But now-

CASTIEL  
Now?

WEND  
Now, I think this might be a piece  
of heaven. The light, beauty. But,  
most of all it seems like heaven  
because someone is with me.  
Listening. Someone trying very hard  
to understand. A friend.

WEND smiles weakly and shoulder boops CAS. Cas smiles and  
shoulder boops her in return.

49 EXT. PLAYGROUND - SUNRISE 49

SAM and Dean are horsing around with the playground  
equipment. They notice CASTIEL and WEND watching and lope  
towards them.

SAM  
Wend. We want you to know that we  
mean you no harm. We never have.  
We'll help you. We'll guard you.  
It's what we do. OK?

WEND  
OK.

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN  
OK. Now, where's my car?

WEND gestures and leads the way back to the IMPALA. The  
others fall in at least five paces behind.

50 EXT. PEACH LAKE RESORT. FRONT STREET -SUNRISE 50

FRONT STREET is deserted as they stroll back to the IMPALA.

A sign, SYCAMORE LOOP, APPEARS unnoticed behind them.

SAM  
Cas, Lailah said she had messages.

CASTIEL  
She said past events, and the ones  
manifesting, are as they should be.  
Restoration.

DEAN  
What does that mean?

CASTIEL  
All we've suffered was for this  
outcome and this outcome was  
destined all along. Lailah is a  
powerful force who answers only to  
the Dominations, or God. Encounters  
with her are healing but also  
confusing. This one especially so.

The FRUIT section of the FRUIT/FLOWERS VANISHES unnoticed  
behind them. The sign reads only 'FLOWERS.'

CASTIEL (CONT'D)  
Lailah is without evil, incapable  
of duplicity. Like death, she  
performs her duties, erasing  
memories from souls. This directive  
is astonishing. She was ordered by  
the Dominations.

DEAN  
What are Dominations?

CASTIEL  
Higher Authorities who have been  
silent and absent like God. Why are  
they intervening now? Why not  
before?  
No other Angels have acknowledged  
their presence. I will have to let  
them know.

Ahead the IMPALA's DENT and the WINDSHIELD SMASH magically  
REPAIR like new as they approach.

CASTIEL (CONT'D)  
Lailah allowed us to remember her  
visit. She does this for angels  
sometimes, but she rarely permits  
humans to remember. Why the  
exception?

Ahead, WEND reaches into her pocket and pulls out a PEACH.  
She frowns, confused, trying to remember.

CASTIEL (CONT'D)  
Most disturbing is this young  
woman. Why torment her? What  
happens in ten years? Why is Wend  
needed?

MUSIC of "Layla" begins and continues to END. "Layla, you've  
got me on my knees. Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?"

WEND turns towards CASTIEL. Smiling, she holds out the PEACH  
to show CASTIEL. WEND VANISHES.

HIGH ANGLE

49 They show shock and then sadness. SAM collects WEND's sword49  
and CASTIEL picks up the PEACH.

DEAN sees the IMPALA and runs to it. SAM follows.

CASTIEL pauses, frowns, and looks around. Locating some  
unseen movement, anger darkens his face. CASTIEL GLARES  
directly upward into the camera. DEAN examines and reunites  
with his baby.

BLACKOUT


End file.
